Electronic devices, including portable electronic devices, have gained widespread use and often provide a variety of functions. Portable electronic devices include, for example, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, tablet computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, cellular smart-phones, wireless organizers, digital cameras, wirelessly enabled notebook computers, and the like. Although some portable electronic devices are stand-alone devices, many feature wireless communication capability for communication with other devices. Some other portable electronic devices, such as a handheld electronic game device, digital photograph album, digital camera, or other portable devices, lack wireless communication capability.
Many portable electronic devices are used for written communication, such as composing e-mail or text messages. The decrease in the size of the portable electronic devices and their display areas makes access to a full keyboard and maximum display area difficult. To increase the display area while keeping a larger area for keys on a keyboard, portable electronic devices have been developed where a top portion slides relative to a bottom portion. The top portion generally includes a display and the bottom portion generally includes keys and other input members.
Such devices often require mechanisms to assist the sliding and to connect the top portion to the bottom portion. For example, such devices may include a groove in the bottom portion with a narrow opening, into which a peg or other knobbed projection from the top portion fits. The knobbed portion of the peg is too large to fit through the narrow opening of the groove, keeping the top portion and the bottom portion together.